Forum talk:Motion to cancel official friendship with the wook
Sorry to be a such a troll, but seriously. I like this site and its users, but this makes SWFanon's grievances against a friendship with the Wook look positively well-reasoned and rational. No-one ever really understood that "friendship" doesn't mean "support," "condone" or "like whatsoever." It's just a means to get more traffic to the site. The friendship with Wookieepedia, which would never have been approved if it weren't for the position on Wook of many of Darth's founding members, was your best and practically only way to get new users and readers, and you've permanently blown that now. Your beef is not with Wookieepedia, it's with one Wook user, and do you really think he's going to give a damn that you've severed the friendship? "The actions or words of a single or a group of Darthipedia contributors should not be seen as the opinion of us all, yet this is exactly what has happened." Not only is that quite ironic, with this entire vote you've manage to actually prove that the stupidity of a group of Darthipedians is consistent throughout the site. Please try not to see this as an attack on you guys. Just note that people other than Grae and Culator think you're childish and occasionally moronic. AdmirableAckbar 18:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Likewise Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Firstly, addressing your concerns does not make you a troll, and considering your time here on the Darth, one could say you're quite badass, but that's besides the point. Secondly, we don't, nor have we ever, relied on support from Wookieepedia to gain more traffic to this site. In fact, only a small percentage of Wookieepedians regularly edit this site. The rest of our users either come from SWFanon, SWGames or non-Wikia websites. Additionally, everyone on Wikia has heard of Wookieepedia; it's just a fact of life, and our friendship with them probably wasn't doing them any good anyway. ::Thirdly, you make it sound as if we're trying to get revenge on Graestan. His Eternal Autonomy in all of his paranoia would lead you to think that, but you're absolutely wrong. For the past several months, Grae (and especially Toprawa) have been banning users from #wookieepedia for being Darthipedians, something that they themselves won't deny. They believe that everyone of us are trolls sent by Madclaw that are planning to take over Wookieepedia. It's gotten to the point where users that frequent our IRC channel have stopped visiting out of fear they might be banned. Now tell me, does that sound rational to you? Absolutely not. ::This vote was created because of our desire to terminate associations with Wook, not out of vengeance, but rather until these bullshit blockings come to an end. As most of our users will tell you, we have no qualms with Wookieepedia as a whole. Having to deal with its administrators, however, is bothersome, and quite frankly, it makes this friendship not even worth the trouble. ::Fourthly, of course Grae and Culator think we're childish and moronic. Hell, we ourselves think that. =P But anyway, seeing as I'm no longer an administrator to this site, please do not in any look at this as an official position. It's just my personal opinion and it's likely to remain that way. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC)